bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite
Ryan Getsueikirite (山本元柳斎 重國, Getsueikirite Ryan) is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Founder of the Hollow Reaserch Institution. His lieutenant is Matthew Toshiro. His zanpakuto's name is Butaimaru, (流刃若火, lit. Elemental Perfection). Appearance Considered to be the strongest member in the Tenth Division, Ryan is depicted as possessing blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Ryan is regularly seen with an upbeat and eager persona, always eager for something such as learning a new technique or a nice afternoon nap. A trait regularly mentioned that easily angered him was his abnormally tall stature even for his age. He wears standard shinigami garb, topped off with a long, fur cape that seems to be covered with skull masks. He carries his zanpakuto, Butaimaru, on his waist. Personality He is a carefree guy, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his officers, friends and family alike. He is seen to be comical, yet still very serious about his job as Tenth Division Captain. Ryan is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and family. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as his lieutenant, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. Backstory He began like any other Shinigami, by going through Academy training. He was the top of his class because he possessed a huge amount of spiritual energy. However, during his training, a Hollow attacked and his commander/teacher fled leaving him and his cousins, Matthew Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro, to fend for themselves. Ryan, in a blind fit of rage, utterly demolished the hollow. After completion of his training and some other unknown activities, he was given the Third Seat of the First Division. While training to gain Bankai, Ryun learns the name of his zanpakutō, Butaimaru. He then begins speaking to inner spirit more often and eventually activated Shikai. During this time Ryun encounters a group of Shinigami who are hunting Rouge Shinigami. He defeated two of the five with ease. The other three began to wear him down and this caused Ryun to go into another rage fit. He easily defeats all three almost effortlessly. Ryun eventually gains control again and he is confronted by a shinigami named, Kakashi Hikaru. Kakashi begins the training by telling Ryun that it usually takes hundreds of years and then some to activate Bankai, but Ryun seems undeterred. Kakashi reveals a device that will shorten the time for this training by forcing Ryun's zanpakutō's spirit to materialize in the real world. Ryun is able to gain Bankai within a week, however he has poor control over it due to lack of training. After his achieving of Bankai, Ryun ascends to the rank of Captain of the 10th Division, giving his former seat to his cousin Sanji. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc The Captains and members of the Gotei 13 are gathered at a gateway to Hueco Mundo, created by the 12th Division. In the fourth chapter, he appears with his squad mates, Tora and Youichi Sakura (who is his Lieutenant). Return to Hueco Mundo arc He is one of the main characters of this arc. He first appears when having a meeting with Amatarou Omaha, the commander-general of the Gotei 13. He is given a mission to go to Hueco Mundo to investigate the actions of a rouge shinigami named Akujin. In the second chapter, he is again in a meeting. This time captain Tuari Fire is present along with Kakashi Hikaru. Amatarou assigns the 10th and 11th divisions to eradicate the arrancar threat in Hueco Mundo. Later, in the third chapter, he and his squad are confronted by Gousuke, a hollow serving Akujin, and he is given hollow powers for a brief second, due to an attack made on him by the hollow. He gets sent to the Human World to hunt down former 6th Squad captain, and rouge shinigami, Seireitou Kuchiki. Ryan begins to fight Seireitou with a mixture of Kido and sword fighting. Both release their shikai and use their main attack. A hollow mask manifests on half of Ryan's face, enabling Ryan's attack to equal Seireitou's KatonGetsuga. The fight ends in Seireitou's victory, but Seireitou allows Ryan to train with the Vizards. During a sparring match with an older Hiyori Sarugaki, he loses control to his Hollow side once more and nearly kills her. After reverting back to his Shinigami state, Ryan is informed that he cannot simply keep his Hollow in check with his body or mind, but must force it into the very core of his soul. After a brief period of unappreciated training, Ryan is told to confront his Hollow side within his inner world. There, Ryan squares off against his Hollow self. Even after several exchanges, Ryan is unable to damage the Hollow, while badly injured and stabbed himself. Finally, Ryan is defeated, and his sword shatters. Ryan then realizes his trouble is that he lacks pure fighting spirit, instead needing reasons to fight his opponents. His spirit rekindled by this revelation, Ryan is able to make a comeback, seizing the Hollow's sword and impaling him on it. With his Hollow subdued for the moment, Ryan fades back to reality. When he comes to, he learns that while he was fighting internally, his outer body had transformed into that of a powerful and berserk Hollow. Seireitou had battled this monster to keep it in check. Ryan then trains with Seireitou to increase the amount of time he can stay in masked form. The Arrancar Five arc Upon his appearance in this arc, he interrupts a battle between his squad and a female arrancar. He quickly dispatches her, thanks to his hollow mask. He is rarely seen much until the end of the third chapter, where he and his troop witness the release of Lucia against Tuari Fire. He is not seen again, until the last chapter where is and his troop have been defeated by Gyoumaru and Gousuke. They are saved by the arrival of Seireitou. Turn Back the Sands of Time Sub-arc Seireitou takes Ryan to a deserted island off the coast of the Rukongai to train one final time. It is there that he is begins having nightmares about a man that resembles him from 150 years ago in Japan... Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc He is first seen here with Matthew, who has recently been promoted to vice-captain. They are hunting Kouhei Tandokuno under orders from new Commander-General, Byakko Kirisake. Before Kouhei could react, Matt tackles him under Ryan's orders. Matt then hands an unconscious Kouhei over to Ryan, and as the two are about to leave for Soul Society, they are stopped by Seireitou and Kouhei is taken from their grasps. The two ponder going after them, but instead decide to report to the Gotei 13 and leave. Later, after Kouhei's basic shinigami training with Seireitou, Ryan and Matthew return to the human world to complete their mission. Kouhei confronts them, confident that his new powers will allow him to win. Ryan unleashes his shikai and starts dominating the battle. Kouhei attempts a lowly, level four bakudo spell, but it is obliterated by Ryan's level 31 kido. Ryan then allows Kouhei to cut him, so as to see how strong the boy is. After this he binds Kouhei with a level 99 bakudo and he and Matthew then take Kouhei to Soul Society. Journey into the Seireitei arc He is then seen coming out of a Seikaimon gate in the west district of the Rukongai where his wife, Jessica Getsueikirite, meets up with them. She expresses her discontent with the capture of a young human child, and begins bickering with him over the issue. The winner of the argument isn't seen as they reappear with Matthew as he is on his way to the Seireitei, she is seen with a comic grin on her face, while Ryan seems slightly annoyed. The group then confront a man by the name of Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki who won't allow them to pass. Ryan questions him but has no luck at getting much more information out of him. Jessica then confronts Hikaru and commands him to leave. Powers & Abilities Ryan Getsueikirite is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Growth Rate: According to Kakashi, Ryan's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in months. He also gains mastery of flash steps while training with Yomi Toshiro, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ryan is in top form, however his defense is poor. Only in Shikai is his defense worth anything and even then it is minimal. But what he lacks in defense he makes up for in attack. Genius and Perceptiveness: In his Academy days, Ryan's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Ryun appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks. Strength: When he is in his Shinigami body, Ryun's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he can fight on the level of an Shinigami Lieutenant, and in one case even fought off two Shinigami officers. However he lacks the speed needed to hit extremely fast opponents. Spiritual Energy: Commander Kakashi Hikaru has claimed that Ryan's spiritual power at its peak is even greater than his own. It has been stated numerous times that, due to his hollowfication, he has traces of hollow reiatsu within his own. It has been stated even more numerously that his reiatsu is colored green. ** Ikirei: He is the one who came up with the idea of the Ikirei (Spirit Ray), though it was developed by his whole squad. It is his most common attack. It is a green color. Though he usually fires it from his fingertips like most other shinigami, Ryan has also shown to fire the blast from his mouth quite often. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Ryan relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and the use of flash steps to move at hypersonic speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Kido User: He is not as skilled at Kido as most Captains. He is good at most low level Kido. But he is adept at fire kido spells, which he uses often. Seal of Termino: A mysterious mark that was given to him by Termino during their fight in Hueco Mundo. During his fight with Satan, a mark appeared on his head and on the fighting arena. It is stated this is the mark. It appears on him in moments of rage. While on his body, the seal will force Ryan to give into to anger and fear. Zanpakutō Mirā-Fōsu Doragon (ミラーフォース・ドラゴン, Mirror Force Dragon) is the zanpakuto that resulted from Ryan learning of his life as a human on earth. It takes the appearance of a standard katana. The Soul King has stated that this zanpakuto is the blade that reflects Ryan best due to it's powers being greatly capable of protect Ryan's loved ones. : Sealed State Abilities: It seams that Ryan's new blade possesses abilities even in it's sealed state; * Mirror Reconstruction: an ability first demonstrated in his fight with Seireitou. Ryan's hurt skin, muscle or bone is healed by taking on the appearance of mechanical components that reconstruct themselves. : Shikai: It's release command is "Kick back and show your true form!". Grasping the sword with both his hands, it will first glow, then it will morph into the appearance of a giant, two-sided, axe. The axe appears very heavy, but Ryan wields it almost effortlessly. It has a chain, which wraps around Ryan's wrist, allowing him to use it for both short and long range attacks. :: Shikai Special Ability: The unique ability of Mirā-Fōsu Doragon, is to reflect back all attacks that it receives. Cero and other attacks like it are completely useless, as is Kido and other magics. It can also fire off the blades of the axe in opposite directions. The axe blades then release a blue energy that forms a perfect barrier between Ryan and his foe. : Bankai: Mirā Tairanto Doragon (ミラーフォース・暴君龍, Mirror Tyrant Dragon): Ryan's zanpakuto returns to it's sealed state and an enormous blue dragon emerges from seemingly nowhere. Ryan has stated that this is his zanpakuto spirit's true form. He can communicate with the dragon with his mind making this bankai very deadly. Ryan has stated that he hates using this bankai, because it can cause "too much chaos and destruction". Despite his hate of using it, he admits that it is highly effective in protecting the people he loves. The dragon appears to be sentient, similar to Retsu Unohana's Minazuki. Therefore it has a mind of it's own and will do things of it's own will if the situation demands it. The dragon's scales seem to be fairly resistant to most attacks and the flap of it's enormous wings can stir up powerful winds. Ryan has affectionately named this dragon, Leviathan and often refers to the beast as his 'partner'. Whenever Ryan is out of reiatsu or is damaged to the point of unconsciousness, the great dragon will vanish until it's next calling. :: Bankai Special Ability: His bankai gives him an array of more powerful weapons. These are the abilities of his bankai; * Jeido Naito: (ジェイドナイト, Jade Knight): This is a special power that, when evoked, causes the dragon's wings to glow a bright white color. Once this happens, it can deflect all but the strongest attacks with one flap of it's mighty wings. * Unnamed blue energy blast: Though it is unnamed as of yet, this attack is very destructive and is one of the most common moves of the dragon. It collects reiatsu in it's mouth, then fires the destructive blast at the enemy. * Mirā-Fōsu (聖なるバリア－ミラーフォース－, Mirror Force): During his fight with Lucifer and Seireitou Kuchiki, he explains that he dislikes his bankai's attack, as it, "draws too much attention to himself". The attack stops all but the most powerful moves just outside of it's mouth, where the dragon charges it up to six times more powerful than it was and returns the blast. It is yet to be revealed if this is all to this moves capabilities. : Arutimetto Doragon (青眼の究極竜, Ultimate Dragon): Like Byakuya Kuchiki, Ryan's bankai has two "extra forms" that give it a wider range of abilities. The dragon will gain two additional heads. In his fight against Seireitou, it is shown to stand up to Sei's true bankai when Ryan's regular bankai failed against it. Ryan explains that this creature can fire three mirror force like attacks and puts emphasis on defense. Most kido and cero are completely useless and it's scaled automatically reflect any kind of energy, no matter the type. This forces the opponent to use close-combat and zanjutsu in order to defeat it. : Shainingudoragon (青眼の光龍, Shining Dragon): The second "form" of Ryan's bankai, the dragon takes on a more machine-like appearance and has only one head. This form emphasizes attack. It's mirror force is twelve times stronger instead of six. It also possesses the ablities of the normal dragon only far more powerful. It is fast enough to keep up with all but the fastest opponents and like it's counterparts, is resistant to kido and cero. Split-Soul Niban Ryan, known as Second Ryan or Human Ryan in the English translations is the spirit of Ryan Getsueikirite's human self that was locked deep in the confines of his conscious when he died as a human on Earth. After Ryan solved the mysteries of his horrible nightmares, Niban Ryan resided in Ryan's body and would take possession of it when Ryan or his friends were in danger. After Ryan became fully aware of Niban's existence, he could voluntarily give control of his body to Niban. When Niban returned to Ryan's mind, Hollow Ryan was killed because Niban's presence was stronger than his. Relationships * Matthew: not only is Matt his cousin, but he is also Ryan's Lieutenant and best friend. The two get along quite well and are very protective of each other. They are often the best team when it comes to a combat situation. * Sanji: his other cousin and Matt's brother, formerly held the 3rd seat of the First Division and now holds the fourth seat of the Tenth Division. He is close to Sanji but the two often squabble over meaningless stuff. * Zetsumei Deddo: His third seated officer. He attempts to have good relationships with his seated officers, however, Zetsumei's fiery attitude can set Ryun off on occasions. * Seireitou Kuchiki: He holds Seireitou in a mentor/friend relationship. He respects Seireitou for his knowledge of inner hollows, but speaks to him on friendly terms, with no honorifics. He instead often refers to him as Sei. * Youichi Sakura: he and his former vice-captain get along perfectly. They seem to have a great relationship, but it is strictly friendship and nothing beyond that. Quotes *"Why, do I even try?" *"Let our wrath be known to all creation, Butaimaru!!!!" *"Ha! Too slow!" *(To Seireitou) "I am Captain Ryan Getsueikirite, of the Tenth Division." *(To the Vizard) "Yes...yes I do...but to protect my friends, my family. It's worth it." Trivia * I think if I had to pick one theme song for Ryan, it would be Imaginary by Evanescence. This is because if I was a real shinigami, this song would best describe how my inner world would appear. * Ryun is largely based on me. Unlike most of my characters who have some sort of base to them in either other Bleach characters or other anime characters I've taken a liking to. Ryan, Matthew and Sanji are based on real people and are completely original. * Ryan was the hardest character to make a zanpakuto for. At first I named his zanpakuto, Tentouken, because that is a blade I made on the Naruto Fanon. I changed it to Juubikatta later to be a pun on my user name. Finally it became Butaimaru, because this sword best reflected mine and Ryun's personality. * He is the first character in the Akujin Saga to kill an arrancar. * Ryan's stats are exactly 171 points less than General Yamamoto and Sosuke Aizen. * He has had four zanpakuto changes, only two were canon. * He is the only Kinenbuke to retain knowledge of cero and the only one to have weak kido skills. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:10th Division Category:Captain Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc